Tarte au citron
by Aki no Niji
Summary: Un après-midi ensoleillé, un dessert acidulé, un Marimo énervé et un cuistot inspiré ! Vous connaissez une meilleure recette ? Pas moi ! Le tout avec un peu ZoSan, bien entendu.


Coucou tout le monde !

Je me surprends moi-même en publiant cet OS, 2 histoires en moins d'un mois, je sens qu'il va neiger ! Bref, ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de One Piece, j'en suis toute fière d'attaquer un nouveau fandom ! J'espère que ce petit texte sans prétension vous fera sourire. L'idée m'est venue tout bêtement en mangeant de la tarte au citron, qui est d'ailleurs ma tarte préférée. On est yaoiste ou on ne l'est pas !

Sur ce, je vous laisse déguster ^^

**Genre :** UR/Humor

**Pairing :** le citron jaune et le citron vert !

**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, la tarte est à moi !

* * *

**Tarte au citron**

A bord du Vogue Merry, l'équipage du chapeau de paille profitait d'une des dernières journées ensoleillées qui les attendaient. La petite troupe avait quitté la veille l'île printanière sur laquelle ils avaient séjourné pendant une petite semaine, et ils se doutaient bien que la météo clémente changerait d'ici peu. Et quand on est pirate, on vit au jour le jour, alors on profite de l'instant présent ! Se plaindre de devoir à nouveau braver la mer hostile qu'était Grand Line ? Jamais !

Mais même si l'équipage aimait se laisser vivre, ils n'en étaient pas pour le moins prévoyant. En tout cas pour la navigatrice et le chef cuisinier.

L'île printanière où Luffy avait décidé de jeter l'ancre une semaine plus tôt, s'était révélée être une ancienne île volcanique et de ce fait, la terre était réputée pour être particulièrement fertile. De grands champs s'étendaient à perte de vue dès qu'on mettait le nez hors des villes et le vert était la couleur dominante -au grand bonheur de notre épéiste. C'est pourquoi l'endroit avait tout naturellement était baptisé : Midori Island.

Lorsque notre bande de joyeux lurons avait accosté, ils apprirent bien vite qu'ils étaient arrivés pile-poil au bon moment : celui des récoltes. Le capitaine décréta alors que si récoltes il y avait, l'équipage se voyait dans l'obligation de rester un petit moment ici… histoire de donner un coup de main aux autochtones, rien de plus n'est-ce pas ? C'est ainsi que les Mugiwaras participèrent aux banquets… euh aux récoltes qui eurent lieu sur Midori Island. Pour remercier les pirates de leur aide précieuse, les habitants de l'île décidèrent donc de leur offrir les vivres dont ils avaient besoin pour leur voyage, ce à quoi Sanji et Nami acquiescèrent avec ferveur.

Malgré l'énorme variété de fruits et légumes qui poussaient sur cette île, les arbres fruitiers étaient les plantes ayant eu le meilleur rendement, et tout particulièrement les agrumes. C'est donc avec un immense sourire que Nami décréta qu'il était grand temps pour l'équipage de refaire le plein d'oranges, citrons et pamplemousses, avant que « cette bande de morfales avec un estomac à la place du cerveau » ne décide de s'attaquer à ses précieuses mandarines. Elle fut bien sûr immédiatement appuyée par le cuisinier, à grand renfort de « Mellorine ! » et de danse de l'anguille, tandis que Zoro marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils embarquent les fruits fissa car la sorcière était bien capable de les laisser crever du scorbut plutôt que de les laisser toucher à ses arbres !

Et c'est ainsi que le Vogue Merry avait levé l'ancre, les cales pleines de délicieux fruits acidulés et à son bord, une navigatrice exceptionnellement ravie.

C'était donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que l'équipage était réuni sur le pont du Merry. Robin et Nami sirotaient tranquillement le jus d'orange pressées préparé par le cuisinier de ses dames. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper avait déclaré ouvert le concours de celui qui attraperai le plus gros poisson avec comme appât, un pamplemousse. Zoro quant lui, profitait des rayons du soleil pour faire une sieste, adossé au mât. Le seul à ne pas être présent était Sanji qui préparait le goûter.

Tout heureux d'avoir des fruits d'excellente qualité comme matière première, le cuistot du Sunny mit un point d'honneur à préparer pour l'équipage un goûter plein de vitamines. Il en allait de sa réputation : on n'est pas un bon chef cuisinier si on n'est pas capable de préparer des menus équilibrés ! Et pour faire le plein d'énergie, quoi de plus délicieux qu'une tarte au citron ?

Sanji s'attela donc à sa tâche avec sérieux, décidant de concocter un sorbet à la myrtille en guise d'accompagnement. Alors qu'il rassemblait les ingrédients, ses pensées dérivèrent vers les journées qu'ils avaient passées sur Midori Island. Ce n'était pas à toutes les îles qu'il pouvait se vanter de trouver des produits de bonne qualité pour sa cuisine. Il en avait été tellement heureux qu'il avait consacré ces quelques jours à partir en quête de fruits et de légumes à la hauteur de ses attentes, et comme il était plutôt maniaque dès que ça touchait à la nourriture… Autant dire qu'il y avait passé tout son temps, au point de revenir tard le soir au navire, repus mais enchanté !

D'ailleurs cette semaine lui avait paru bien plus calme que d'habitude. Luffy n'avait pourtant pas été en reste, courant et mangeant à droite, à gauche. Chopper s'était extasié maintes fois devant l'adresse d'Usopp à faire tomber les fruits d'un arbre à cinq cent mètres de distance avec son lance-pierre. Ses mellorines… eh bien il n'avait rien à redire, elles étaient parfaites comme d'habitude ! N'avait-il pas oublié quelqu'un ?

Merde, cet enfoiré de Marimo !

De tout leur séjour sur l'île, Sanji n'était pas venu une seule fois lui chercher des noises, ne serait-ce que pour un petit combat de rien du tout, qui de toute façon aurait été bien vite avorté par sa chère Nami-swan. Et qui dit pas de combat, dit pas de contact, et qui dit pas de contact, dit pas de sexe ! Merde, une semaine sans partie de jambe en l'air avec Tronche de gazon. Il la sentait mal sur le coup-là notre petit Sanji. Le Marimo n'avait pas bronché, n'était pas venu le voir pour enclencher une petite dispute. La conclusion était simple : il faisait la gueule. Eh bien, foi de cuistot, il allait la remuer un peu, l'algue marine !

Sanji mit la tarte au four et la glace fin prête au congélateur. Alors qu'il allait sortir les assiettes à dessert, il manqua de se ramasser piteusement sur le sol. Enervé et pestant dans sa barbe contre les imbéciles qui lui servaient de nakamas et qui n'étaient même pas foutu de ranger correctement leurs affaires, Sanji jeta un coup d'œil à la raison de sa quasi-chute.

Un grand sourire s'étira alors sur son visage à la découverte de celle-ci. Il la tenait son idée !

Pendant ce temps-là, le second de l'équipage se réveillait de sa sieste au soleil, lentement mais surement. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et nota que l'Ero-cook n'était pas encore sorti de son antre pour apporter la collation de l'après-midi. Poussant un soupir résigné, il referma ses paupières profitant des derniers instants de calme avant le goûter.

Une semaine ! Une semaine passée sur cette foutue île et le cuistot au sourcil enroulé, ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Il se levait tôt le matin, rentrait tard le soir, et la journée il était complètement obnubilé par ces fichus légumes ! L'équipage avait à peine posé un pied à terre que la nouvelle des récoltes imminentes leur était parvenue, il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour ce con de cuistot. Ni une ni deux, aussi rapide qu'un Luffy affamé ou qu'un Usopp face au danger, il avait détalé vers les champs ! Grand bien lui fasse à cet idiot.

C'était tout du moins ce qu'avait pensé Zoro le premier jour. Mais quand ce petit manège c'était répété le jour suivant, puis celui d'après, et encore… Alors là il ne répondait plus de lui le Marimo ! Le blond l'avait tout bonnement laissé en plan, abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. Ouh que ça l'avait énervé !

Que le cuistot lui prenne la tête, il y était habitué. Qu'il lui balance sa semelle dans la figure sans réelle raison, il y était habitué. Qu'il se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser lorsque personne ne regardait, ça aussi il avait fini par s'y habituer. Mais cette indifférence pure et simple, il l'avait en travers de la gorge. Connard de blond ! Même pas une once de culpabilité ou de remord, rien ! Aller lui avouer, lui le fier épéiste qu'il était, souhaiter un peu plus d'attention de sa part ? Plutôt crever ouais ! Il n'imaginait que trop bien le sourire narquois du blond et une phrase du style : « Alors comme ça, il se sent seul le petit Marimo ? C'est qu'il ne peut plus se passer de moi ! ». Très peu pour lui.

Sur ces douces pensées, le cuisinier des Mugiwaras sortit de sa cuisine, des assiettes pleins les bras et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Aujourd'hui c'est tarte au citron avec sorbet à la myrtille ! lança-t-il »

A ces mots les trois pêcheurs lâchèrent leurs cannes -tant pis pour les pamplemousses !- et se précipitèrent vers la petite table qui avait été installée dehors pour l'occasion. Le capitaine ayant décrété qu'il manquait un endroit pour manger à l'extérieur, Usopp avait tout de suite sorti ses outils et fabriqué en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire une petite table pliante bien pratique.

« - Géniiiiiiial Sanji, ça a l'air super bon ! s'exclama Luffy qui avait de l'enthousiasme à revendre.

- Un peu que c'est bon idiot, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorqua le cuistot.

- J'adore la tarte au citron, commenta Robin.

- Je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi Robin-chwan ! se tortilla Sanji l'œil en cœur. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux jeunes femmes furent servies, bien vite suivies par Usopp, Chopper et Luffy.

« Merci Sanji ! dit le petit renne les yeux brillants à la vue de ces sucreries. »

C'est que la pêche, ça donnait faim !

Vint alors le tour de Zoro qui daigna entrouvrir un œil à l'approche de l'Ero-cook. Ce dernier lui tendit son assiette, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que l'épéiste observait son contenu.

« - Tu te fous de ma gueule, Cook ?

- Mais pas du tout, pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- Tu vas me dire que c'est de la glace à la myrtille ce truc ?! s'énerva-t-il, une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe.

- Bien sûr que non t'es devenu daltonien ma parole, bretteur des mes deux ?!

- Oh alors t'étais en rupture de glace et c'est le seul truc qui t'es venu l'esprit pour la remplacer blondinet ?

- Absolument pas, c'était parfaitement réfléchi ! D'ailleurs il me semble même avoir oublié quelque chose…

- Ah ouais, ton cerveau peut-être ? »

Ignorant la dernière remarque de l'épéiste, Sanji plongea sa main libre dans la poche de son tablier, en sortit des cure-dents qu'il planta soigneusement à des endroits stratégiques de son dessert.

« Voilà, maintenant c'est plus réaliste ! dit-il tout en tendant l'assiette au Marimo pour qu'il voit le résultat. »

Zoro bondit comme un ressort, dégaina ses sabres à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant tout juste le temps au blond de déposer la précieuse assiette avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup.

« - Je vais te buter K'so Cook !

- C'est ça Tronche de gazon, montre-moi un peu pour voir ! »

S'en suivit alors une course poursuite des deux ennemis jurés, acclamés par Luffy qui avait bien sûr déjà fini son goûter. Tandis que les autres membres de l'équipage se demandaient ce que Sanji avait bien pu inventer cette fois-ci pour faire rager Zoro.

Intrigués, Usopp et Chopper s'intéressèrent au contenu de l'assiette du bretteur qui avait provoqué une si violente réaction. Et en effet, celle-ci ne contenait pas de sorbet à la myrtille.

« -Ahahaha, bien joué Sanji ! s'écria le sniper, tout en s'écroulant de rire.

- Très artistique ! surenchérit le médecin, lui aussi au bord de l'étouffement. »

Au loin ils entendirent les protestations de Zoro et les rires du cuisinier, mais qui cessèrent bien vite suite à un coup de sabre bien placé. Un flopée de jurons plus tard, l'équipage n'entendit plus rien, et ne préféra pas se poser plus de questions maintenant que les deux combattants avaient atteint le dortoir des garçons à l'issue de leur petite course…

La fameuse assiette, elle n'avait pas bougé, trônant fièrement sur le sol. On pouvait y trouver un morceau de tarte au citron, et de part et d'autre de celui-ci, un citron vert coupé en deux. Trois cure-dents plantés dans une des moitiés du fruit.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est sur un citron vert que Sanji trébuche ^^

J'ose espérer que ça vous a plu ! Je ne pense pas avoir pris trop de risques avec les personnages, ils ne doivent pas être trop OOC, à vous de juger. Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


End file.
